


Jealous

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: Yuzuru got jealous. How will Evgenia react? And what will she do to prove him wrong?





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsq15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsq15/gifts).



“So you're jealous?”

 

_ He just sighed as he continue pouting. Yes, Yuzuru Hanyu, which is also my boyfriend, is here in my room, sitting at my bed and pouting like a 5 year-old child in tantrums. It is the off-season and we got a little breather as his celebration parade and the ice shows we're involved are all over. ANA gave Yuzu’s family a business class ticket to anywhere they want to go. And they chose Russia. His family is staying in a nearby hotel while Yuzu chose to be with me through the duration of their stay. Which brings us back to Yuzu being a child that he is. _

 

“Seriously, you really are jealous?”

 

“Hmmph.”

 

“You're really jealous!? Of Moris!?”

 

_ I can't stop myself from laughing out loud. There are many man that he can be jealous of. But really, Moris? _

 

“It's not funny!”

 

_ And just when I thought that his pout can't be any cuter, he proved me wrong. Oh my God! I'm dating a child-man!  _

 

“We're just training mates.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

_ His sarcastic tone kinda’ set me off. So he's indeed serious. I looked at him warningly and crossed my arms. I won't back down from him. _

 

“So tell me. What does Moris have or what does he do with me that you don't have the opportunity to do?”

 

_ And just like me, this boyfriend of mine is also stubborn. He does not like to lose. _

 

“Well, he’s with you almost everyday since you're training mates, he gets to dance with you, even posting your dancing videos together, he tried to do a pairs lift with you, hell he even carried you on his shoulder at the Olympic Closing Ceremony for the whole world to see!”

 

“Well you got Ondrej to lift you too. Should I be jealous with him? And it's not as if you can lift me.”

 

“Are you underestimating me, Zhenya?”

 

_ Oooh. He's on edge now. Interesting. All is going according to plan. _

 

“You're just 57 kilograms.”

 

“And you're just 46 kilograms. What makes you think that I can't lift you?”

 

“What are you doing? Are you two fighting?”

 

_ From the doorway we can see my mom’s slightly worried expression. _

 

“Ahhh… No, Mama. We're just playing… charades.”

 

“Y-Yeah, charades.”

 

“Oh, okay. Hey, no closing the door while you're in here, even if you're just ‘playing’. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Mama.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ She already walked away after that while grumbling in a quiet voice how childish the two of us are. With her gone, I can finally proceed with my plan. I slowly walked towards Yuzu, imitating how a lion marches closer to its prey. _

 

“Zhenya…”

 

“You're jealousy is so absurd.”

 

“Um, Zhenya…”

 

_ When I reached him I trapped him in my bed’s headboard. His eyes are widely open in shock and his jaw is dropping, as expected. Now I'll prove to him that he has nothing to be worried about. _

 

“We know all too well that we can't be together every single day. We train in different places but we'll still meet in competitions. And you're here now. We can do whatever we like. You can dance with me anytime and anywhere you like during the duration of your stay. You can record it if you want. You can also lift me if you really have the guts to do that. And that's why I don't understand why you're so jealous of Moris.”

 

_ Okay. This is the moment of truth. You can't back down now Zhenya. You can do this! I summoned my confidence and produced a smirk even if I'm so nervous right now. _

 

“Well I, for one, don't hold Moris’ face like this.”

 

_ I enclosed Yuzu’s face with my hands showing him what I meant. _

 

“I don't remember doing this to him.”

 

_ I did one of his favorite things, I brushed my nose with his. He's already smiling, his eyes getting smaller because of this. I have no choice but to drop my smirk and replace it with a genuine smile. _

 

“And I never gave this to him.”

 

_ I slowly pecked his lips. It seems like he's not satisfied as when I moved back he pouted his lips like his asking for another one which he eventually got. He's gonna ask for another one when…  _

 

“Ehem!”

 

_ There's my mom standing in the doorway with an amused expression in her face. Yuzu is blushing like crazy while I'm just chill. I know my mom. She doesn't mind, that's just a kiss after all. _

 

“Dinner is ready. C’mon.”

 

_ When mom is finally gone I turned back my attention to Yuzu. _

 

“You still have two weeks left here. Make that count.”

 

_ I made my way to the dining room giving Yuzu a chance to at least compose himself that's why I didn't have the chance to hear this from him. _

  
“That went according to plan.”


End file.
